El nacimiento de Natrix (One-Shot)
by ZakYCloeFTW
Summary: El dia en que la inocencia de una pobre chica se borra totalmente de su mente para dejar lugar a una sed de sangre incontrolable que siempre superara las fronteras del tiempo


-una mañana común dentro de la vida de Yani, una chica de 12 años de una familia normal de estados unidos que ese mismo día iba a tener una cena familiar como todos los años en navidad, Yani estaba más feliz que nunca en esa época del año, su característicos ojos morados brillosos estaban mucho más notorios que nunca, la felicidad de ver a su querida familia finalmente la ponía tan emocionada que no podía parar quieta-

Padre de Yani: oye hija cálmate un poco vas a desgarrar tu vestido

Yani: pero papá estoy teniendo cuidado con eso específicamente

Madre de Yani: oye hija, déjame arreglar tu cabello

Yani: ok mami

Madre de Yani: tu cabello esta hermoso hoy, creo que esto es lo que mejor te queda (le arregla el cabello con unas pinzas y le hace una cola de caballo)

Yani: gracias mami

Padre de Yani: bueno hijita vámonos, cielo ¿ya tienes listas las cosas?

Madre de Yani: si amor, ya las guarde en el coche

Yani: bueno vámonos papá

-llegan a la comida familiar-

-toda la familia llego sin mucho retraso después de que Yani y sus padres llegaran y empezaron a intercambiar saludos sonrientes entre ellos, Yani era la chica más animada en todo el momento de saludos sus ojos tenían un brillo cálido y familiar en ellos, luego de tener varios saludos con sus familiares va con sus primos de su misma edad a una habitación algo apartada con unos cuantos mayores de edad vigilando que los niños no se hicieran daño mientras los demas tenian una tipica fiesta navideña que se llevó el disgusto de los vecinos quienes llamaron a la policia por el disturbio sin ser realmente tomados enserio debido a los demas probleas que se suelen presentar en navidad-

Primo 6 años: Yani, ¿me levantas?

Yani: por su puesto Lin (levanta a Lin en sus brazos y lo apoya en sus hombros)

Lin: yeiiiiiii

Yani: ¿cómo estás ahí arriba?

Lin: estupendo, me siento como un gigante

Yani: jeje

Tío 1: Yani, ven un momento a ayudarnos con la cena por favor

Yani: ok tío, vale Lin, ya luego vuelvo, cuida a nuestros primos por mi ¿vale?

Lin: shi

Yani: (le sonríe dulcemente antes de ir a la cocina con su papá su abuela y unos cuantos tíos)

Abuelo: gracias por ayudar con esto en mi lugar Yani

Yani: no hay problema abuelo, pero antes de que siga será mejor que te lleve a tu sillón para que puedas descansar (toma a su abuelo del brazo para con mucho cuidado llevarlo a que se siente) ¿cómo te sientes hoy abuelo?

Abuelo: muy feliz de finalmente ver a mi familia reunida, tal como todos los años, amo esta época del año

Yani: y yo abuelo, y más de que estés con nosotros a pesar de tu enfermedad del corazón (lo toma de la mano con una imagen de su corazón para que tras escuchar un ruido estruendoso y levantar la mirada encontrarse cara a cara con el cuerpo de su querido abuelo reventado en pedazos y con sus propias manos manchadas con la sangre de su abuelo, aterrada de lo que pasó se queda varios minutos en silencio y luego suelta un grito desgarrador que recorre toda la casa y tras ese grito callada por el impacto de la situación y habiendo quedado con unos vacíos y apagados ojos morados sale de la habitación)

Padre de Yani: ¡hija! ¡¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?!

Yani: (agarra a su padre del brazo piensa en un corazón y aplica fuerza en el agarre, pero no tanta como hizo con su abuelo haciendo que este estalle más dejando trozos grandes de él) je…je…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (se va del cuarto y empieza a usar su poder con cada uno de sus familiares haciendo que las blancas paredes que hace un momento presenciaban una bella, cálida y feliz comida familiar acabaran cubiertas de la roja sangre de su familia además de grandes trozos de carne pertenecientes a la familia que hace unos minutos Yani tanto quería, varios vecinos al oir los gritos de desgarrador dolor llaman a la policia) Liiiiiiiin tu prima querida te necesita

Lin: (esta desesperadamente intentando abrir la puerta principal del sitio)

Yani: ahí está mi amado primito

Lin: me das miedo Yani

Yani: tranquilo, dentro de unos segundos ya no temerás (lo agarra del brazo y lo hace estallar) bueno, ya están listos los ingredientes a hacer la cena

-2 horas después-

(la policía llega a el sitio por llamadas de disturbios por ruido muy recurrentes durante las ultimas horas, pero al ver por las ventanas la sangre que pertenece a los brutalmente asesinados familiares de Yani se ponen alerta)

Policía N-1: ¡Policía, ponga las manos arriba!

Yani: oh, es un gusto tener compañeros para mi cena especial, por desgracia ya comí mucho, pero aún queda si desean

 _ **Ese fue el día en que Yani murió del todo, sus ojos perdieron su bello brillo, se dejó llevar a la cárcel porque veía un divertido futuro torturando a sus compañeros, el día en que llegó a la cárcel es recordado por todos los reos y por Yani, quien desde ese día pasó a llamarse Natrix, quien aprovechando sus poderes durante los 5 años que estuvo presa para intentar escapar, mas siendo varias veces mandada de vuelta a la cárcel por mano de Thunder, a los 17 años antes de su próximo intento el presidente de su país le propuso la idea de convertirse en su verdugo, ella acepto, ya que la oferta incluía un sinfín de diversión con nuevos juguetes todos los días**_

 _ **Así nació la ama de la sangre Natrix**_


End file.
